


Three Banners

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three drabbles. The thoughts of a Captain of Minas Tirith, a young soldier of Rohan, and a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth as they stand before the Black Gate, preparing to face the might of Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

My men and I stand fast before the Black Gate, awaiting whatever horror might emerge. A fey smile crosses my lips as I think on my forty years in the sable and silver, come at last to this. A man of my age should be warming his bones before his hearth, but I’ve always wanted to meet Death standing up.

That Man from the North, Aragorn—they say he is Isildur’s Heir, but I know little of such matters. I do not go to battle for him. I think of the shining eyes of my daughter, and never look back.


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of three drabbles. The thoughts of a Captain of Minas Tirith, a young soldier of Rohan, and a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth as they stand before the Black Gate, preparing to face the might of Mordor.

I am sick with terror, even as I try to put on a brave face. Shame overwhelms me—I come of a people who laugh in the face of fear. I try to steel myself against it, to no avail. Not so long ago, I only played at being a warrior, but now I carry my father’s sword.

The white horse on green flies proudly in the foul wind. It gives me some comfort to see it there above me. I’d like to think that if I die here today, my spirit will return to those sun-lit fields I love.


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of three drabbles. The thoughts of a Captain of Minas Tirith, a young soldier of Rohan, and a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth as they stand before the Black Gate, preparing to face the might of Mordor.

The color of the Swan Banner puts me in mind of the ocean on a fair day. The mere thought of it makes my heart ache. My wife wore a blue dress the day I left Dol Amroth. Nothing could ever blot her memory from my heart.

This is a fearsome land indeed, full of evil things. I look up at the massive Gate and despair a little. How can Men win out against something so ancient, powerful and malign? But we cannot abandon hope. While we endure, we must fight, men of Dol Amroth, Minas Tirith, and Rohan alike.


End file.
